


Память снов

by Dragon_Air



Category: Bleach
Genre: Canon - Manga, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Air/pseuds/Dragon_Air
Summary: Некоторые люди помнят свое первое слово или первый шаг. Урюу — не помнит. Но видит во снах





	Память снов

**Author's Note:**

> После провального конца Блича я думала, что окончательно его заброшу. Но Исиды все-таки меня не отпускают хD  
> Соплей, возможно, больше чем надо, но в каноне этим ребятам отчаянно их не хватает х)

      Всем известно: чем старше становится человек, тем меньше у него остается воспоминаний о детстве. Бывают и исключения, которые помнят себя лет с трех… Но в целом — память о детстве выветривается быстро.  
      Урюу исключением себя никогда не считал, даже несмотря на все громкие фразы про «последнего квинси». Подобные фразы звучали глупо, но язык развязывала не менее глупая не гордость толком — горделивость. Так-то Урюу понимал, что не мог быть «последним»… Особенно когда смотрел на отца.  
       _Отца._  
      В целом память о детстве выветривается быстро. Мы можем помнить его в общих деталях, но не до мелочей. А зачастую всё, что мы помним из детства — моменты, тронувшие нас до глубины души. Большая радость, большое горе… Большая обида или большая злость.  
      К сожалению, Урюу мало испытывал в детстве радости. Настолько мало, что таковая и не задержалась в памяти под натиском горестей и обид.  
      Урюу почти не помнит лица матери, ее характера или голоса, но прекрасно помнит горечь от ее потери. Уроки деда он запомнил неплохо, оттачивая мастерство всю жизнь, но и они запомнились хуже, чем бессильная злость на шинигами и на собственную слабость. Больше же прочего Урюу запомнилась обида на отца.  
      Но пора бы уже прекратить на него обижаться.  
      Урюу никогда не считал себя исключением и по-прежнему не считает. Он почти ничего не помнит из детства, как и большинство нормальных людей.  
      Только вот и нормальным Урюу никогда себя не считал и по-прежнему не считает. Помимо его не самых нормальных способностей, Урюу посещают не самые нормальные сны.  
      Началось это не так давно; отгремела война, выжившим квинси дали шанс реабилитироваться и защищать мир живых с шинигами в тандеме, — как и мечтал дед — а Урюу вернулся домой. В скромную комнату, которую он долго снимал, позабыв и о том вместе с детством, когда ему перестал быть домом отчий дом.  
      Имеет ли право Урюу на отца обижаться? Без Рюукена эта война не окончилась бы победой. Если бы он не добыл из сердца жены серебро…  
      В глубине души Урюу всегда хотелось вернуться. Но не позволяли обида да глупая горделивость. А теперь не позволяет стыд.  
      Ну и Рюукен, конечно, хорош! Иногда нужно объясняться словами, а не молча резать мать на глазах у сына и маскировать беспокойство за фразами вроде «У тебя нет дара»!..  
      Хотя в чем-то Рюукен и прав. Дара мириться у Урюу точно нет. Наследственность, видимо, такая. Но если бы только это!  
      Вернувшись с войны и отпустив обиду, Урюу начал видеть странные сны. Сны о времени, которое уж точно не помнит никто из нормальных людей.  
      Некоторые люди помнят свое первое слово или первый шаг. Урюу — не помнит. Но видит во снах. Порой ему снится и более глубокое детство… Порой он наблюдает со стороны, как нежно и трепетно обходится Рюукен с ним-младенцем. С каким обожанием смотрит Рюукен на жену, которая тоже светится счастьем.  
      Просыпаясь в слезах, Урюу не верит, что ему снилось прошлое.  _Такое_  прошлое просто не откладывается в памяти, и уж тем более в обзоре «со стороны». Наверное, так ищет выход тоска по семье.  
      А даже если прошлое таким и было, то стоит ли по нему тосковать? Каждый человек был младенцем, и почти о каждом родители заботились так. Тогда почему к выросшим детям мало кто из родителей испытывает столько любви?..  
      Урюу утирает слезы и корит себя за излишние сантименты. Сон — это просто сон. И не нужно серьезно к нему относиться.  
      Только сны эти откладываются в памяти лучше, чем настоящее прошлое. Вскоре Урюу узнает, что «папа» — его первое слово, и что Рюукен бережно его подхватил, когда он пошатнулся после первого шага.  
      Рюукен очень его любил. Как и свою жену.  
      Урюу был бы и рад сдерживать слезы, но он просто не может сдерживать их во сне.  
      Урюу не видит свое детство последовательно; одной ночью отец осторожно берет его с рук матери и улыбается уголками губ, а в его глазах нет-нет, да и мелькает счастье; с лица же матери улыбка не сходит почти никогда. Другой ночью Урюу учится «маме» сразу после «папы», ведь маму ему обижать не хотелось, и родители над этим посмеиваются. Третьей ночью Урюу неуклюже шагает к двери, чтобы встретить отца. А четвертой снова оказывается в пеленках, и Рюукен касается губами его лба.  
      Так или иначе, ему никогда не снилось более «взрослое» детство, после которого все пошло наперекосяк. Наверное потому и не снилось, чтобы хоть во снах он был счастлив. Ведь счастье их умерло вместе с мамой. Ведь именно тогда Рюукен охладел ко всему и начал курить. После того, как разрезал сердце жены.  
      Урюу действительно не хватает тепла, было ли оно правдой или все же приснилось.  
      И Рюукену тоже.  
      И они, два упертых барана, никак не могут признаться друг другу вслух.  
      Урюу когда-то хотел пойти по стопам отца (и сны об этом услужливо напоминали), но то было лишь детским желанием, пока Рюукен своей профессией не начал его страшить. Увидев режущего мать отца, Урюу перехотел на него походить. И вообще иметь что-то с ним общее. А отражение в зеркале злорадно над ним смеялось.  
      А теперь?..  
      Урюу вздыхает и прикрывает глаза. Пора отбросить глупую горделивость и признать, что ему не хватает отца. И всегда не хватало. Даже испытывая страх и какой-то благоговейный перед ним трепет, Урюу все равно тянулся к нему. Уж себе-то можно в этом признаться!..  
      К тому же, Рюукен и сам будто его приглашал.  
      Раньше Урюу не допускал и мысли о том, что Рюукен квинси, просто потому, что тот наглухо скрывал реяцу. А сейчас — выпускает самую малость. Такую малость, которую уловит лишь квинси, и Урюу улавливает всегда и всегда знает, где находится отец. Таким странным образом, не обмолвившись с Рюукеном ни словом, Урюу чувствует с ним связь.  
      Всю дорогу до дома Рюукена — бывшего дома Урюу, бывшего дома семьи — Урюу колеблется. Колеблется и тогда, когда подходит к двери. Рюукен ведь тоже ощущает реяцу, и на попятную уже не пойти. Если только не свернуть на другую улицу якобы по своим делам. Если только не скрыть свою реяцу и поехать обратно.  
      За своими метаниями Урюу и не замечает, как огонек знакомой-родной духовной энергии становится ближе и отворяется дверь.  
      — Чтобы прийти домой, тебе не обязательно ждать приглашения.  
      И знакомая-родная язвительность, без которой сложно представить себе отца.  
      Утыкаясь в плечо Рюукена, Урюу понимает, насколько правдивыми были сны.


End file.
